


Sex Education for (grown) dummies!

by WeirdoAmla



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cheating, First Time Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Saiyans are big horny, Sex Education, more like themes of cheating but still cheating technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoAmla/pseuds/WeirdoAmla
Summary: A stranger suddenly migrates into the city and opens a health clinic near our heroes. This clinic is specifically a sexual health one and everyone is surprised when said stranger works as a sex-ed teacher and provides 1 week long classes about the topic in near high schools.But after their regular day job, they offer different classes and advice at their clinic for questioning adults who are in need of a sex-ed class themselves.It was only meant as a joke, but when Vegeta mentioned Goku could learn a thing or two from the teacher, no one expected the Saiyan to actually pay the practice a visit.What follows after is an adventure our Z fighters did not see coming.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Original Character, Krillin/Original Character, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Tenshinhan/Original Character, Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamcha/Original Character
Kudos: 32





	1. Goku pays a visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a silly idea came up with but enjoy  
> This is what happens whenever I get involved with a shounen show, everyone gets sexed up JSSHKSJD-  
> Okay go read, bye

"Say, Bulma, did you see that new health practice that opened up near here?" Chi Chi asked her friend before sipping on her latte.

The other woman nodded, "Yeah, I didn't pay much attention when it was being built, but I must say they finished construction fast. I think it looks nice." 

"So do I," the ravenette agreed, "But do you know what kind of health clinic it is?"

Bulma wasn't sure herself, "I'm not too sure, the logo said 'ShionHealth', which is probably the owner's name. I suppose it could have a built-in pharmacy and you can go for simply check-ups in case you have a fever, or whatever."

Chi Chi sighed through her nose, "Well, suppose we'll see for ourselves soon enough."

They finished their drinks and headed to Chi Chi's home where their husbands and other friends were hanging out. The summer had just begun and their friend group had made it a ritual to often meet up at the Son family's household for fun activities, drinking lots of cold drinks, eating ice cream and swimming in their backyard. 

Upon getting closer to the group the women could hear the conversation the men were having as Krillin yelled "A sexual health clinic?!"

The mothers stood still in their tracks and blinked at the short monk. Krillin spotted them from the corner of his eye and his bald head changed in colour alongside his face, flushing a deep shade of red. "Oh... hey, ladies, didn't see you coming..."

"What is all this commotion about?" Chi Chi pressed her hands on her hips mother-style as she began scolding the man.

"Nothing! Yamcha just mentioned a new health clinic opened up in town, but we didn't know it was a sexual health clinic. Guess we kinda need those, now that I think about it."

"I got curious and decided to pay the place a lil' visit, though it was still closed. But I did see the notice on the door that gave any new customers a warm welcome." Yamcha explained further. "The doctor there is a sex-ed teacher for high schools but gives health advice to any adults or teens that need it. You can make an appointment or visit the clinic itself. Sounds pretty cool actually!"

"Tch, what's so 'cool' about it?" Vegeta grumbled after swallowing his takoyaki. The man had been silent up until now, not wanting to participate in this conversation. "It's just a basic health clinic."

"Well, you know, it's cool someone decided to open a local clinic for it. When you think about, sex-ed isn't such a regular thing yet and lots of people don't know a lot about their bodies and stuff... we have books or the internet, but not a lot of people take the time to actually look that sort of stuff up." Yamcha tried somewhat excusing using the word 'cool', but Vegeta did agree with him.

"I get what you mean. Take Kakarot for instance, I'm surprised he procreated twice already, but the dolt knows barely shit about the male body." the Saiyan prince pointed accusingly at the other man with his thumb grinningly.

"Hey! What do you mean Vegeta?" Goku pouted, his meal interrupted by Vegeta's rude teasing.

"Why don't you pay the clinic a little visit and ask them some questions, Kakarot? I'm sure the doctor has all the answers you need." the prince smirked again and resumed his meal.

"Hey, cut that out, Vegeta! Goku is a grown man." Chi Chi clicked her tongue at him, but he simply shrugged at her, not bothered at all.

Though the Saiyan didn't realise he just planted a seed in Goku's simple mind. He was genuinely intrigued by this new clinic too, and if Vegeta meant what he said then Goku was surely going to visit the place and ask the doctor some random questions he's had for a little while but didn't know who to ask or how to ask them.

.

The get together was on a late Sunday afternoon and today was Monday.

Goku woke up at the usual early hours of the morning to do some farm work until noon struck. He had some lunch and left without notifying his family. He wasn't sure how long he'd be gone for, but he suspected he wouldn't be gone longer than an hour.

Goku slipped away solely because he knew his wife wouldn't want him to visit the practice. After the get together the day before, she ranted for a little while about the practice and Vegeta's comments. Goku may be simple-minded and a bit oblivious at times, but he had studied what annoyed or pissed off Chi Chi during their marriage and knew how to avoid his wife's wrath.

So then there was Goku, it was a little after twelve and he stood in front of the small white building. The place was only a little bigger than the round portion of Goku's house, looking through the window, the interior looked nice and the place looked cosy even.

Goku finally decided to knock on the door and waited patiently before someone opened the door. 

The Saiyan was looking down at a smaller person. They were in between Vegeta and Krillin in terms of height. They sported a bush of fiery red, curly hair with some yellow highlights here and there.

Their resting face sported a gentle smile and their big, round eyes looked almost sinister, perhaps playful instead.

"Hello! My name is Doctor Shion, come in!" they cheerfully greeted their very first customer since opening up.

Goku stepped in as advised and introduced himself in turn, "I'm Goku! So you're the doctor, huh?" he looked around the place. The inside looked smaller, five red chairs were neatly placed next to each other. Across from it stood a baby blue, wooden table with a rack of magazines on top of it. 'This must be the waiting room,' Goku thought.

"Goku, ey? Well, nice to meet ya. You're my very first customer since I opened up shop," the doctor smiled and waved him over, "there are no other people in the waiting room so come right in." they lead Goku through a door to the backroom right behind the waiting room.

"You don't have to worry about other people hearing what we are talking about, these walls have four layers and are extra-thick, I did this on purpose, of course," Shion reassured before sitting in their chair and pointing for Goku to sit across from them on the bed.

Goku raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would I worry about others hearing our conversation?"

The doctor blinked, "Well, most people are embarrassed if others hear about their sexual health or sex life. So, in that case, I made the walls so this wouldn't be a possibility," they explained.

Goku gave a slow nod, "And why would they be embarrassed about that?"

Shion waited before responding, 'I see... so he's that type.', "Let me get some info on you first, Goku," they turned to their computer, "What's your full name?"

"Son Goku," he replied. Doctor Shion typed the name into their computer, "and can you tell me your date of birth"

"April 16th 736."

"Ah, there ya are! Alright," they turned to Goku, "This is just mandatory, don't worry about it. So, Goku, do you have any questions about sexual health? Or your body for that instance? That's what I made this practice for after all."

Goku hummed, "Well, my friend Vegeta said I barely know anything about my own body, but I don't know what he means by that."

Shion nodded, "Do you think he meant your internal organs, for examples, or your sexual organs?"

"My internal organs? You mean my heart and stuff? I know how they work! Kinda..." Goku trailed off and scratched his chin. The doctor just nodded, "I think your friend was referring to your lack of knowledge about your sexual organs. So tell me, how much do you know about the penis for instance?"

Goku cocked his head, "Well, uh, I can make babies with it?"

"Yes?"

Goku simply giggled in response, making Shion holding back their smile a difficult task. 'Keep it prof, doc.'

"Alright, well, I can see you have a family, Goku, you have two sons, correct?"

"Yep!" he smiled proudly.

"Unfortunately, it's quite common for adults your age and older to have little knowledge about sexual health. But I must say, I haven't met an adult who had so little understanding of their own body. Of course, I am not here to shame but to educate, so let's begin at the basics."

Shion stood up from their chair and walked over to the wall Goku was facing with his back and pulled down a scroll that was previously rolled up. It showed a diagram of the male penis and Shion started from the top everything Goku should know about his organ. This continued until they reached the bottom of the picture.

"And that concludes the testicles and the whole diagram for that matter. So, was that helpful?"

Goku was left staring wide-eyed, "Holy crap, I didn't know there was so much I didn't know about my penis! I never had a biology class in my life..." he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, doc, you said 'when the glans is stimulated in different ways...', or something like that, what did you mean by that?"

Shion perked up, "I'm glad you asked. But first, mind me asking a personal question?"

"Shoot," Goku shrugged.

"Well, how is your sex life with your wife? Is it adventurous at all, or do you keep it simple?"

Goku hummed again, "I guess it's okay? Simple probably describes it well. We don't do it often."

"I see," Shion nodded. "The glans can get stimulated in different ways. I don't need to know how you do it, but there's more than just touching it with your hand, you can stimulate it orally-"

"Orally?"

"Ah, with your mouth," Shion explained but Goku blinked even more. "Why would I do that?" his reaction was a mixture of surprise and confusion.

'Geez, this guy's sex life must be really boring, keep your cool, Shion.'

"Yes, have you ever watched pornography, Goku?"

The man shook his head, "My wife forbade it in our house... she only briefly mentioned what it was and made sure none of us watched it."

"...I see. Well, in pornography you can see millions of people performing different kinds of sex acts, they can be entertaining for the most part but some of them can be educational if you look at it right. The reason I asked was to confirm if you've ever seen the penis being stimulated in different ways."

"I'm afraid not..." Goku's tone was dropping its puff, while he was learning more, he slowly realised he was missing a lot of common knowledge.

Shion lifted their finger again to point at various spots on the penis.

"You see, by using your tongue you can stimulate both the glands and the length. You will feel arousal and it can lead to an erection."

"No way, but isn't that a little weird?"

Shion couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, it could look strange, but once you're in the moment that doesn't matter at all. Trust me, you won't care how you look."

Goku shrugged, "Guess I'll take your word for it. But how do you know all of this?"

Shion laughed, "Well, I'm a doctor, silly! But I do have some experience in the field..." they nonchalantly confessed as they rolled back the scroll. Goku piped up though, "You do?! Then can you show me how it's done?"

The doctor only eyed him from the corner of their eye, the corner of their lip turning up. "You mean... I demonstrate on you how to stimulate your penis?"

"Yeah!" the man confirmed. 'He's even more of a dolt than I thought.'

"Do you think your wife would be okay with that?" the doctor asked first. But Goku just raised his eyebrow, "What does Chi Chi have to do with it?"

"Well, Goku, normally married people aren't okay with others touching their partners sexually. I'd be willing to show you how it's done, as a professional who's passionate about this subject. But I'm sure your wife would want my head if she knew about this." they stepped closer to the man and bowed down until they were at eyes length, "So if you want me to help you, I'd advise you not to tell your wife, those are the only terms, is that alright with you?"

Goku took a moment to process before slowly nodding, "Sure, I can do that."

Shion nodded as well and lowered themselves until they were kneeling in front of Goku. "Undo your sash, please, then lower your pants."

He did as told and released his soft member from its cloth traps. He watched as the doctor put on some latex gloves and held onto his member. He wasn't sure if it was his nerves or something that the doctor was doing, but he felt tingles in his chest and lower abdomen.

The doctor slowly slid their hand up and down Goku's length, smiling when it slowly went erect. They could feel Goku's heartthrob from his length and the grip the had on his thigh as it became more erratic. The Saiyan let out soft gasps as Shion's hand slid higher and teased the head, sliding only their index finger and thumb over it.

"This is strange..."

"What is?"

"Chi Chi and I never do it like this..."

This intrigued the doctor, "How do you normally do it then?"

"Well- hah- she gives me a blue pill and then we kiss a little. She says that's enough to 'get us in the mood'..."

"I see," the doctor responds, "I'm not sure why she decided to take that approach. Those blue pills are called Viagra, they help get a man aroused if he has trouble getting erect naturally."

"You mean... ahh- like this?" Goku squirmed, nearly jerking his leg and cocked his head to the side while biting on his lip. 

"Yes," the doctor confirms. "Though, I don't see you having any issues getting erect naturally. Maybe she's just shy?" Shion shrugged and eyed Goku amused. The man's breathing became even more erratic. "I remember the pill making me feel like this, but... this is way nicer..."

"Well, this is putting in the effort to make you feel aroused and it's more fun this way. The pill is really only necessary if you can't get it up or if you've run out of stamina but want to continue." the doctor explained further. They let go of Goku's length eventually and looked up to see his reaction.

Goku looked heated and flustered, his eyes were droopy but lustful and he was flexing his thighs, not being able to sit still from the arousal he was feeling.

"Now, are you ready to get on with the oral portion?" Shion asked and the Saiyan simply nodded, his voice was too shaky for speech.

Shion held onto his cock again and slowly reached forward, sticking out their tongue along the way. Goku watched carefully as the tip of their tongue connected with the tip of his dick, a wave of heat washing over his length and abdomen.

He nearly jerked his leg again when Shion held it down, preventing him from possibly kneeing them in the face. The doctor smiled through licks and gave the Saiyan an amused look while he returned an apologetic one.

"S-sorry... it's just kinda... overwhelming-" he gasped and threw his head back as the doctor wrapped their lips around the tip completely and began sucking on the precum that was starting to leak from the slit.

Shion pulled off and continued to rub the length. "Which is more stimulating, my hand or my mouth?"

"Huh?" Goku panted and tried focussing his attention on the doctor. "I... uh... shit, I don't know! You didn't use your mouth much..." he sheepishly replied through laboured breaths. 

Shion chuckled, "I see, I guess I'll need to work more on that" and they returned their lips around Goku's thick head, resuming the sucking. The man whined and threw his head back again, his hips bucking and forcing his length further in Shion's mouth.

The latter smiled as they accepted the extra length and stroked the remaining part of Goku's dick while licking what new part Goku had thrust into their mouth. More precum was leaking out and the doctor lapped it all up. They were quite familiar with the taste of semen and precum and thus weren't repulsed by Goku leaking on their tongue.

"I... hmm, I think I..." he tried speaking but could only focus on one thing at a time, and his nearing orgasm was a priority at the moment. However, Shion needn't be told and could feel Goku reaching his limit. They sunk further down his length and awaited the expected load of cum to shoot down their throat while continuing to rub the Saiyan.

"Aah-!" Goku finally reached his limit and bucked his hips abruptly, shoving his long cock further down Shion's throat. 

The doctor popped off when Goku was done cumming and had sat down again. They grabbed a tissue and helped cleaning him off in silence. When that was done they tossed the piece of paper in the trash while Goku got dressed.

"So, how was your first blowjob, Goku?" Shion asked, confident in Goku's response. The Saiyan exhaled deeply, "That was crazy! I've never experienced anything like that! It was really nice!"

"I was hoping for that response," the doctor replied smiling. "Well, I'd say that this lesson is finished. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Goku tapped his chin before his eyes lit up, "Well..."

.

"Say Goku, you've been spending a lot of time in the city lately, why is that?" Krillin asked his friend before sipping from his water bottle.

"Oh, I've been visiting that new clinic that opened a week ago!" the Saiyan grinned before drinking some from his too.

Spitting noises erupted from behind them and they turned to see a mortified Vegeta staring at them- more at Goku specifically.

"You seriously went to the health clinic?" he pressed, his eye twitching in disbelief.

"Well, yeah! Since you mentioned it I thought why not. It was a great idea, Vegeta! I forgot to thank you." Goku laughed obliviously.

"Well, isn't that a good thing, Vegeta? I mean, he is learning." Krillin shrugged. The monk was somewhat shocked, but in the grand scheme of things, this was only great for Goku as he was probably learning things he should've been taught in his younger years.

"I was just messing with you!" Vegeta ignored Krillin and shot back at Goku who only blinked in response. "You were? Well, it still helped!" he went back to grinning and put his bottle down. "Are you ready, Krillin? I wanna spar with Vegeta next so let's finish,"

"Sure thing, but I wanna ask you something first." the two walked a bit further until Krillin believed they were out of Vegeta's hearing range.

"So, what exactly did you learn from the doctor there?" the monk whispered to his friend. Goku began counting on his fingers all the things doctor Shion has both taught him in theory and practice. But Krillin's blood began running cold at the mention of the latter.

"Wait... the doctor... does things to you?" he asked for clarification.

"Well, yeah, the first time I visited I didn't even know you could make your dick feel good with your mouth, or what a blowjob meant. So I asked if they could show me."

"And they actually did?! Goku, didn't you mention you have a wife?" Krillin grew worried Goku of all people would be the type to cheat on his wife, but it soon became apparent that the guy was too oblivious to comprehend that concept too.

"I didn't have to tell them, they could see that from my medical records, surprisingly. But they did tell me not to say anything to Chi Chi because she would probably get mad-"

"Of course she would, Goku! You practically cheated on her! Even if you didn't mean to, d you understand that?" if the monk still had his hair he would've yanked it by now.

"I guess I know what you mean... I wouldn't wanna hurt Chi Chi's feelings on purpose, I'm just trying to learn and maybe make our sex life more... alive?"

Krillin held a fist up to his lips to suppress a snort from escaping, he did feel bad for his friend to that extent. He and 18 didn't have an issue in their sex life, but it seems like Goku's issues were deeper rooted. 

Of course, he of all people would be oblivious to the fact he technically cheated even if he didn't mean to, just because he was exploring what he was learning. Krillin couldn't stay mad at him.

He sighed, "Look man, I'm not okay with doing things behind your wife's back, but I know you're just trying to learn. That doesn't mean you need physical lessons from the doc though. Can't you just watch porn or something to get an idea of how it's supposed to go?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "Chi Chi banned that in the house... and she's very strict about it."

Krillin became tight-lipped, "Man, the more I'm hearing, the worse I feel for you, honestly." he sighed again. "Look, you've already fucked up, just don't let Chi Chi find out, because she will rip your head off. She's feisty like that, you know?"

Vegeta was listening in the entire time and he wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed in or bad for the daft Saiyan. He could recognize some intimacy issues between him and Bulma, which was more his fault, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. But it seemed Goku never even got high school sex ed and need a doctor of all people to perform oral sex on him for Goku to even gain some kind of experience because his wife wasn't giving it to him.

He sighed through his nose and continued sparring by himself, he wasn't in the right mindset to scream at the idiot at this moment. He would probably slip sometime during their sparring session, though.

.

Another week passed and Goku was the health clinic's main customer. Though he wasn't paying Shion anything, lessons from the doctor were surprisingly free of charge. Their main source of income was giving lessons at schools which they did charge nicely for.

One Friday evening, Goku was on his way to the clinic while Chi Chi and Bulma were on a girl's night out. He had more urgent questions for doctor and tonight was the only free time he would have for a while.

He landed in front of the clinic and knocked on the door impatiently. In a matter of seconds, Goku would be welcomed by the doctor who smiled at him, "Evening, Goku, come in. You're the only one who's come in the past three hours, I was about to nap on my desk."

"Aw, is it that boring without me?" the Saiyan joked. But the doctor nodded, "Honestly, yeah. You're actually my favourite visitor because you're interesting to talk to and work with." they plopped down on their chair and Goku took his usual seat on the clinic bed.

"So, what's on your mind tonight?" the doctor started. They took notice of Goku's fidgeting hands and fingers. Over time Goku's become more comfortable talking and less insecure about his lack of knowledge, but he seemed exceptionally shy this evening.

"Well, I did some secret research behind Chi Chi's back after our last conversation. Since you had another scheduled customer we couldn't finish properly so I did some exploring by myself..."

"And? What did you find?"

"Well... not much since Chi Chi almost caught me and I had to remove the browser history. But the last thing I read was about prostate exams or something along those lines."

Shion nodded intrigued, "Ah yes, I was about to get more in-depth about the prostate. And speaking of prostate exams, they perform those at hospitals and health clinics for different reasons."

Goku sat at the edge of the best, intrigued to continue the conversation from last time.

"One of the reasons is to check for possible prostate cancer. Doctors perform these exams by DRE, short for digital rectal exam. So they stick their finger in your bum to look for your prostate."

Like always, the Saiyan was left amazed, "But what does it do? Can it just get cancer?"

Shion almost doubled over from the blunt question, they waved their hand in dismissal, "No, no, there's more to it. See, the prostate extracts a protective and nourishing fluid that protects your semen. It comes out when you ejaculate. The urethra also runs through the centre of your prostate to your penis."

"Oh, I see, that's pretty cool!" Goku simply smiled.

"It is. And you know what's also cool about the prostate?"

"Shoot,"

"If you touch and stimulate it, you can get erect and even aroused from it."

Goku's mouth gaped like that of a clownfish, "Man, it looks like there are many different ways to get aroused, huh..." he said interestedly.

"Oh, believe me, Goku, the body is a goldmine of surprises. You never know what you're gonna get unless you explore it. People are into a lot of different things, you wouldn't believe the crazy shit that gets people's rocks off." the doctor dropped the formalities for a moment to rant, but what they said was true.

"You think you can show me again?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course, you know what to do."

Goku stood up and let his pants drop before getting on the bed again, on all fours as instructed.

"Now, this may feel a little odd, but just relax your muscles and you will be alright," they warned whilst putting on some latex gloves and pouring some lubricant on their index and middle finger.

"Roger," Goku replied and only let his bare ass hang in the air while the rest of his body relaxed on the clinic bed. He soon felt the strange sensation run through him as the doctor's finger probed his tight muscles. He let out a little yelp but tried to keep his cool.

"That's it, good job, Goku. Just breath in and out through your nose and relax." Shion managed to slip their entire index finger past Goku's tight hole. And soon they noticed a change in the man's body, his cock was slowly but surely growing erect as Shion put pressure on a certain point between the man's inner walls.

It wasn't long before he began making those cute noises again as he wriggled his hips for more stimulation. "Shit..."

"How are you doing, Goku?"

"It... It feels so strange... but so... good... Ahh!" he perked up and nearly slipped from the table as Shion added the second finger and pressed the digit against his prostate alongside the first finger. They began rubbing the spot in circles and Goku's whining turned into wailing. "I'm-! Gonna fucking-! Ahh, doc!"

Shion bit their lip and couldn't help but grin, the Saiyan's expressiveness was making this all fun. They couldn't help but tease him a little. "I think you're reaching your climax, Goku, wanna get this over with?"

"Yes! Please! I'm really close!" he panted and began fucking himself on the doctor's fingers. 

"Woah, there, boy. Calm down, I gotcha." they pressed on the small of his back to keep him down while they finished the job. The Saiyan came with a loud cry and was left panting while he processed what just happened.

"Man... the body is so weird... but that was so cool..." he slowly sat up and grabbed his pants from the floor.

Shion disposed of the gloves and squirted some hand sanitizer on their hands. "Well, it seemed like you enjoyed it." they smiled, walking over to the Saiyan with their hands tucked in their jacket's pockets.

"I did! Each time you show me stuff I genuinely enjoy doing, it's great!" he beamed and tightened his sash around his waist. He sat back down on the bed when an idea struck him.

"Hey, if the penis can go in the vagina for sex, and a finger in your bum can make you feel good, then does that mean the penis can go in your bum as well for sex?"

Shion clapped their hands together once, "I was wondering when that would come up in conversation. You're 100% correct, it absolutely can. It's commonly referred to as 'anal sex' or 'gay sex' sometimes if it's only between two men."

"Ooh, I see. Anal sex huh... I wonder if Chi Chi will let me try it on her."

The doctor hummed unsurely, "You could ask, but I doubt it would feel the same as it did for you. You see, women don't have a prostate-"

"They don't?!"

"Nope, but they do have something called the skene glands which serve the same purpose. So anal sex would probably not be as enjoyable for her as it might be for you."

"I see," Goku lightly pouted. He stood up and waved at Shion, "Well doc, thanks again for everything, I'm heading out now."

"Don't mention it, good night and stay safe!"

"Will do, good night!"

Shion watched him fly off into the distance from the window smiling when they spotted another potential customer approach their practice. Sure enough, Shion heard a knock seconds later and they opened up to a man shorter than they were.

He was bald and wore six noticeable dots on his forehead.

"Uh, hi, are you still open?" he asked unsurely. The doctor nodded, "Yup, I'll be closing up in an hour. Please, come in. What's your name?"

"I'm... Krillin."

"Nice to meet you, Krillin, you can call me Doctor Shion."


	2. The dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hate myself so much. I spent nearly 10 hours writing this chapter and lost about 4 hours of progress because I accidentally clicked off my tab. When the Yamcha part starts, I'm so sorry if it looks half-assed, it's hard to remember every single word you wrote in the past 4 hours :"( <33 I tried my hardest to remember though, some OG dialogue I wrote will probably be much different than what I first wrote, damn.

"Psst, Goku!"

The Saiyan looked over to his left, spotting a frantic looking Krillin waving him over. "Hey, Krillin, what's up?"

"So about that doctor..."

"Doctor Shion? What about them?"

Krillin took a deep breath before going into a quiet rant so no one else would hear them. "You were absolutely right about them, I don't know what it is, it's like they have God's hands!" the man showed his own that were shaking. "I asked about prostate stimulation, it's something I've been secretly thinking about and I asked if they could show me, like with you, just to see what they would say. And they agreed without question!"

Goku hummed and nodded along as he slurped his ramen noodles. 

"And then... Oh, my God, Goku, I totally understand why you keep going back there. I never knew getting anal pleasure was this good. I kinda miss it." he sighed and took a sip from his beer. "I do feel guilty towards 18, I let curiosity get the better over me, but I can't say I regret it completely..."

"Well, as long as you don't tell you won't get caught. Plus, I think 18 would be more open to the idea of doing that type of stuff for you, right?"

Krillin blinked, "Yeah, now that you say it, she's kinda hardcore in bed. I'm sure if I ask nicely we can work something out." he had his goofy smile back on and took another swing. 

Goku smiled for him, happy his friend could it out with his wife. He felt something sting in his chest as he spotted his own, though. This was cheating, allowing someone else but his wife to perform sexual acts on him, Goku understood that by now, but he couldn't stop himself from visiting the clinic. It wasn't the doctor he kept being drawn to, though they were a huge part of it. It's the fact Goku awakened sexually for the first time in forever. And he couldn't go back now.

His eagerness to learn about his body slowly morphed into the hunger to learn more about sex and it had become a craving at this point. 

The Saiyan was clueless for over four decades and only had intercourse every once in a while, twice of which was to conceive his two sons. But now that he was exploring ways to truly enjoy sex, instead of for procreation, Goku found himself requiring it.

Maybe it was some weird honeymoon phase. He discovered something new and is entranced by it, wanting more of it. Perhaps it would pass after some time. But Goku knew 'after some time' wasn't anytime soon, and he was getting horny at random times more often than he's used to, without a clue how to fix it since the man couldn't even masturbate in peace at home. 

This would be another question he had to ask the doctor.

.

"I do have a solution for that problem, I believe."

"I knew it! I can always count on you, can't I, doc?"

Shion laughed, "Of course, Goku. But I'm afraid this solution might cost you some money." they informed.

Goku shook his head, "I don't mind, how much money are we talking about?"

The doctor hummed in thought, eyeing a cupboard right above them, "Depends, to be honest. Could be anywhere between 1000 Zeni to 10000 Zeni."

This confused the Saiyan, what could be either that cheap to that expensive? He kept listening as the doctor explained.

"Are you familiar with sex toys, Goku?"

"Sex toys?" the visitor parroted. "Guess not then," Shion responded and stood up to open that cupboard. They took out two boxes and presented them to the Saiyan.

"These are adult toys that help spice up your sex life. You can use them with a partner or individually. Let me show you," the doctor opened up the smaller box out of the two and took out a strange oval-shaped object, besides it was what looked like a remote.

"This is a vibrator. As the name suggests, it vibrates. This one is specially designed for the vagina, but you have many vibrators in different shapes and sizes, there's also one for the penis specifically." They took the vibrator out of the package and turned it on, a little red light shone from the lilac-coloured toy. Then they picked up the remote and turned that one on as well, pressing on the 'up' button to begin the first series of vibrations.

Goku jumped a little as the toy sprung to life, to Shion's amusement. But he stared at it in bewilderment. The doctor turned it off again and put it back in its box. "You see, the vibrations on the lowest setting are already more intense than what a person could do with their hands or tongue. Which is why some people love or even prefer to use a vibrator. Now, moving onto this," they tapped the bigger box and slid the product out of it. 

If Goku's eyes weren't gaping already, they definitely were now. Shion was holding a bright purple, phallic object. "This is a dildo, it's an artificial penis. Dildo's come in many shapes and sizes and there are even different types of dildos. You have vibrating ones, or dildo's that are attached to straps, so somebody that isn't born with a penis can wear it to have sex with someone."

"Oh, wow, I didn't... know these were things. Can I hold it?" he reached for the dildo as Shion placed it in his hands. The dildo was squishy but solid enough. It kind of did feel like a penis but without human skin. "I kinda want this so I can pleasure my prostate again." he beamed at the idea.

Shion nodded and walked over to the cupboard again, "I have something else that is specially made for the butt," and they returned with a smaller box than that of the vibrator. Upon opening Goku was met with a stranger looking object.

"This is a butt plug. And the name speaks for itself, this beauty plugs your ass. It can either stretch you or be used for BDSM play, remember when I briefly explained that?"

"Oh, yeah, I do!"

"The feeling of being stretched or moving around with your ass plugged can be enough to arouse some people. Or it can help you prepare for the dildo."

Goku nodded, understanding the idea and imagining how he could pleasure himself in the comfort of his pants without anyone noticing.

"You could also use the vibrator to pleasure yourself in secret, though I doubt you could with your expressive face," Shion couldn't help but tease at the end.

"Hey! I can pull a normal face to avoid looking suspicious!"

"No, you can't, Goku. But you could try," they laughed again. Goku simply pouted and took a better look at the plug. It was made of steel and has a pretty opal handle.

"I'll take all three." he finally decided.

"Three toys, coming right up!"

.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

"One moment, please! I'll be right with you!"

Future Trunks nervously exhaled through his nose as he stood in the waiting room. He heard the clacking of shoes on tiles and looked up to be met with the doctor. They were one or two heads shorter than he was so he had to look down at them.

"Welcome, I'm doctor Shion, please follow me." the redhead smiled and pointed at the door that led to the backroom. 

The place looked small but cosy, a scented candle was lit, though Trunks couldn't figure out the smell.

Shion sat in their usual seat and pointed for Trunks to take a seat on the bed.

"So, what's your name, handsome?" the doctor grinned at the older male. "I'm... Trunks," he shyly replied.

"And what brings you into my clinic today, Trunks?"

"Well..." the bluenet's tan cheeks gained some pink, "It's a bit embarrassing, honestly."

The doctor waved their hand, "Oh, please do not worry. I'm a professional, ask me anything you'd like, we don't judge in this household."

Trunks sighed and decided to start over. "Well, alright. I recently made the discovery I'm into men as well as women, but I'm a little stuck on how far that goes... I'm not sure if I like them sexually as well as romantically."

"Ah, I see. And did you brainstorm on how to figure it out?" the doctor tapped a pen on their chin, interested in Trunks' story.

"Well, yes and no..." the man trailed off, causing Shion to raise an eyebrow. "You see, I learned from the grapevine that you... do physical lessons, too."

Shion nodded grinningly, "Ah, yes, I see where this is going. I'd be more than willing to help you in any way, Trunks. Let me ask you, how far have you explored this newly discovered side of you?"

Trunks hummed in thought, "Well, I've tried going online to forums and stuff to ask questions and read answers. It's how I got a better understanding of my emotions. And also... porn made me realise I'm into, you know, male on male action. But I could insert myself in it, too."

The doctor hummed understandingly as they retrieved their supplies, "That is a good start, I assume you've not tried anything physical yet, correct?"

The male nodded and stood up as the doctor requested so.

"Then I guess this is where I come in to help. We're going to explore some prostate stimulation first, does that sound okay?"

Trunks' cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of pink but he nodded, starting to remove his jacket before undoing his belt and dropping his pants and underwear to the ground. He made himself comfortable to the bed and listened to the latex gloves smack against the skin of the doctor's hands as they prepared for the session. They squirted some lubricant on their hand and gave Trunks a final warning before pressing the first finger past the rim of muscles, Trunk gasped in turn.

He tried his hardest to remain relaxed and focused while his muscles were busy stretching over the digit. After pressing it all the way in, the finger was busy at work roaming around inside of Trunks until it brushed over a specific area. Trunks shuddered violently and nearly yelped.

"It seems I found something," the doctor chuckled and kept brushing over the spot, enjoying watching Trunks turn into a shaky mess. His member was hardening and began leaking on the white patchy paper that was draped over the bed. "P-Please keep... going..." you could hear he was trying to compose himself, but the man's gasping was becoming more obvious. His hips were rolling in circular motions, occasionally sinking further into the doctor's fingers to seek more friction.

"I think... I'm close..."

"The paper isn't there for no reason, feel free to come on there,"

Trunks held onto his member and rubbed his orgasm out and onto the paper beneath him. Shion pressed on the prostate hard to send off the man into a blissful orgasm. Trunks collapsed onto the bed and Shion's fingers slid out of his hole.

"So, how was that?" Shion removed the latex gloves as they asked the still panting Trunks. He slowly sat on his knees and nodded, "Really good, thank you."

"Do you think that was enough, or would you like some more assistance?"

Trunks took a second to think about it. "Do you perhaps sell sex toys?"

.

"Hey, uh, 18?" Krillin entered the kitchen the next evening, fidgeting and nervous. She hummed in reply, turning around to walk over to their dinner table with a carton of milk in hand. He joined her and hopped on a stool, refusing to make eye contact as he rehearsed what he was going to say.

"So, you know that health clinic that opened up?" he started. She nodded before taking a sip from the carton, "What about it?"

"Well, you see, I sort of maybe paid it a visit with some questions I had..." his heart was slamming against his ribcage, whatever he was going to say next could be the end of him.

"Yeah?" she egged on, now facing him with mild curiosity and impatience.

"Babe, please don't kill me, but,  _ I kinda let the doc do a prostate stimulation session on me to see what it felt like. _ " he ranted before wrapping his arms around his burning head as he awaited any type of assault from his wife.

He heard the carton being placed on the table and squirmed in terror. "So you let the doctor poke around in your ass to see if it felt good?" she deadpanned and he weakly nodded. "Well, what did it feel like?"

"Huh?" Krillin looked up shocked. "I, uh, it felt... nice?" when he saw the unbothered expression on her face, he wasn't sure if this just her usual face or if she truly didn't care as much as he thought she would.

"Ah! You see, I'm not sure if you knew but the prostate is pretty sensitive but I wasn't too knowledgable about it, so I decided to ask. And then they demonstrated! See, I wanted to ask you..." his face went beat red again but from embarrassment. "If we could do some anal play..." he pressed the tips of his fingers together as he asked.

18 snorted, "You want me to fuck you in the ass?"

The short man jolted a little at the abruptness of the question, but he nodded regardless. 

"Did you think I was gonna get mad for letting a doctor poke around in your ass?" she continued the questioning, Krillin nodded once more without a verbal reply.

"Well, maybe I'm a little annoyed, but I'm glad you told me. And..." she leaned in so their faces were a mere centimetre away, "If you wanted to experiment, all you needed to do was ask." a sinister smirk coated her beautiful face.

"Y...yeah, I'm sorry, honey." Krillin's blush made his head look like a tomato, but he was more focused on 18's movements rather than what he looked like.

"It's alright," she said before yanking Krillin up and onto her lap. The man yelped but held his wife by her shoulders to keep his balance. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in her touches and kisses when she snaked her hands around his small figure, marking his entire body with them. 

"So long as you go to that clinic to learn new tricks for a more fun bedroom experience," she whispered in his ear before giving it a nibble, making him squirm. "I don't mind you getting touched by the doctor." she bit down harder and Krillin tightened his grip on her shirt while her hands roamed into his pants and gave his ass a tight squeeze. 

"Babe..." he whimpered, making the android grin in response. She stood up and carried her husband to their bedroom, "Marron is fast asleep, so we should have time to have some fun."

Krillin perked up and smiled excitedly, kissing her on the cheek, "I love you!"

"Love you too," she smiled back.

.

"GOKU!"

Goku yelped and nearly fell from his chair where he was taking a nap. He whipped his head around for the source of that aggressive cry. He saw his wife rounding the corner fuming.

His heart began racing as he started wondering what he'd done wrong until he saw the box she was holding.

"What in the world was this doing under the bed?!" she flung the dildo box on the table, toy still inside so it made a harsh impact with the dinner table. "Ah..." was all Goku could let out.

"You are darn unlucky Goten is out right now, mister. I want an explanation right now!" she tapped her foot impatiently while Goku fumbled over his words.

"Actually, I wanted to show you that pretty soon, Chi Chi!" he lied through his teeth, hoping she would buy it.

"And why would you want to do such a thing? Did you think I was into this sort of stuff?" she sounded less angry and more confused.

"I, uh, was hoping you were. I went to that health clinic a few times and the doctor was so helpful to explain a lot to me. I didn't realise I was missing so much stuff that's common knowledge! Then they showed me this and said it improves a lot of couples' sex lives, it kinda just depends what you're into." he was rambling at this point, but it somewhat seemed like Chi Chi was buying his bogus excuse.

"Goku, do you think something is lacking in our sex life?" she felt a little insulted. To her they were fine, she never expected Goku to bring home a dildo thinking it would make any sort of improvement.

"Well..." how was he going to approach this without insulting her too much? "I realised how we do it is kinda boring, I wanna try out some more stuff, you know? And I don't wanna use the blue pill anymore..." he avoided his wife's eye contact as he confessed the last part.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't even need it! I can get erect just fine, all I need is a little touching and the job is done. Plus, the doc told me it can be harmful if I use drugs that my body doesn't need." this was additional information Shion warned Goku of in one of their conversations when the topic of birth control, condoms and various other products were being discussed.

Chi Chi sighed through her nose, "I wasn't aware of that." she admitted. 

"Chi Chi, we're married, right? Don't you like touching me normally?" the depressing thought popped in his mind and he spoke before thinking. The doctor mentioned Chi Chi could just be on the shy side, but when the Saiyan thought about it more, he felt a little hurt also.

She unwrapped her arms at the sudden question, "What- that's not it, Goku! I just..." she struggled to get out and decided to take a seat as well. "I'm just a little less comfortable with stuff such as foreplay... which is why I give you the pill to get started with it already and get it over with."

"That doesn't even sound like you enjoy having sex with me. You make it sound like it's an obligation or something." it was Goku's turn to wrap his arms around his chest, feeling insulted by her response.

"It's not! I do like having sex with you, Goku. You're my husband and I love you, I'm just... awkward I guess." she shrugged and stared down at the table.

Goku let her response process before speaking again. "You always tell me to talk to you when something is bothering me, Chi Chi. We could've talked about this, it just sounds like you don't like being with me physically. You don't have to be shy about it, we can work this out." he unwrapped his arms and held her small hands in his bigger ones. 

He meant every word he spoke, he just wanted to enjoy being intimate with his wife, not for them to feel uncomfortable around each other. 

"Since I started going to the clinic I had some kinda sexual awakening. I'm already forty and never have I properly experienced any of this stuff, I'm having first-times every other day because I'm learning new things."

Chi Chi avoided his eyes but didn't retract her hands. It going to be tough for her to adapt to anything else but what she was used to. She and Goku were near approaching their fifties, weren't they starting to get old for this?

"I don't know, Goku. I don't think I can change what we're already used to. We're getting a little old for this, don't you think?"

Goku blinked confused, "Old? We're not even seventy, Chi Chi!"

"Goku. I just don't want to change what we've already been doing since we got married. It would just feel too strange, I'm sorry." she slowly retracted her hands and folded them over her lap.

"You're not even willing to try?" it almost sounded like a whisper, but Chi Chi could hear him. Though she didn't respond and Goku didn't need to hear any more. He slowly stood up and grabbed the box from the table. 

"Alright, I understand. But I'm not using the pill anymore. And I'd like to keep this for myself." he pointed to the dildo.

This stunned the woman, "For yourself? What are you going to do with it?"

"I have a butt, don't I?" he said as a matter of factly. But this didn't impress his wife one bit, "Just what have you been learning at that clinic?!"

"I told you, about my body and stuff! Men can get anal pleasure, did you know that? I didn't at first but this means that I can just take care of myself whenever I want." he grinned staring at the box as he recalls several sessions of doctor Shion showing him how to pleasure himself.

Chi Chi felt like she could smash her head on the table any moment now. She wasn't liking this one bit but what was she going to tell him? Not to use the dildo on himself? To just stick to their old habits? He wasn't going to listen and she knew it.

"Do what you want, Goku. I stand by what I said. Just do it out of my sight." she held her hands up in defeat and exited the kitchen. 

Goku was left alone and silence filled the house. Their conversation might've swapped from arguing to a normal discussion and back, Goku was left standing with what he wanted. Though, he didn't feel like he won. This might've caused a permanent dent in their marriage since they didn't come to a conclusion that would please both adults.

Goku didn't want to stick to old and boring habits and Chi Chi didn't want to break their habit.

The Saiyan had no clue what to expect from this point on, he would have to wait and see how long Chi Chi would be annoyed with him.

.

Yamcha felt his hands getting clammy as he approached the clinic. The door was surprisingly open unlike usual when it would be closed. A little notice on the door frame informed customers that the door would be kept open due to the hot weather, the practice did not have any AC yet.

'Great,' Yamcha thought.

He entered and took a seat in the waiting room. He made an appointment beforehand, thinking it was too embarrassing to walk in without notice, much like Goku had done.

When the clock struck two he could hear the clacking of shoes on tiles getting louder until he looked left and was met with the doctor, petite with bright hair, they smiled at Yamcha.

"Welcome, you must be Yamcha, correct?"

Yamcha jumped up and held out his hand, "Yeah, that's me!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm doctor Shion." they shook his hand, "Follow me please." they pointed to their office door and led the customer to the back.

Yamcha couldn't help but stare at them, it's always something he did with people much shorter than him, he would just stare at the top of their heads.

But he soon focused on his surroundings when the doctor pointed for him to sit on the bed while they took a seat across from him in their chair. After asking for his birthday, Yamcha waited patiently while the doctor pulled up his records.

"So, Yamcha, what brings you here today?"

"Ah, well, it's a little embarrassing..."

Shion waved him off, "I've gotten that sentence a dozen times since opening up. Shoot, tiger, what's on your mind?"

"My nickname used to be wolf boy, actually," Yamcha jokes, hoping to defuse the tension he was creating before. And it seemed to have worked. 

Shion chuckled back, "My bad, what's on your mind, wolf boy?"

Yamcha felt at easy suddenly, he could tell this doctor stayed true to their practice and they weren't here to shame, they'd be able to help him with whatever.

"Well, I heard from friends that you also do physical lessons... and I just got curious since I had some questions..."

The doctor laughed again, "My, the physical lessons seem to have become quite popular, especially among regulars."

Yamcha flared right back up again. "I'm sorry! I just got curious and all-!"

"Hey, it's alright, I'm willing to help in any way I can. No one gets shamed here." the doctor reassured and the pinkish colour faded slightly from Yamcha's cheeks.

"So what questions do you have?" they continued.

"Well, for a while I’ve been trying stuff out… with myself using, you know, porn videos. But I can never seem to get similar or the same results as the porn stars. With my nipples, for example, I often see dudes coming from just getting them teased and stuff. It makes me wonder if it’s all just acting or if they’re reacting like that for real."

“I see,” the doctor replied. “Pornography is indeed filmed mainly for entertainment purposes, so things may be exaggerated here and there. But it’s also highly possible that the actors are genuinely enjoying what they’re doing,” they explained further.

Yamcha nodded, “I guess you’re right.”

“And I assume you want to try out what they’re doing to see for yourself?” 

The man nodded sheepishly.

“I might have something that could help,” Shion said.

“Really?” Yamcha jumped in his seat.

“Firstly, those friends of yours, do they happen to be Son Goku and Krillin?”

The question took the man off guard, “Yes, but why do you ask that?”

“It’s just that they’re familiar with this type of thing,” 

This intrigued Yamcha since Goku and Krillin only had positive feedback after coming here. “Well, what is it?”

“I will show you later, now, could you remove your shirt for me so we can get started?” Shion grabbed some latex gloves as they instructed the patient.

“Oh, right!” he grabbed the back of his tight, white T-shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his tan toned torse littered with scars.

“Wow, you look super athletic. Are those battle scars?” Shion asked impressed.

“Oh- Yeah, I’m into martial arts, I’ve participated in a lot of tournaments in the past.” Yamcha avoided talking about the lethal battles he has been in over the past three decades.

The doctor approached Yamcha and crouched in front of him, their fingertips closed in on Yamcha’s brown nipples, anticipating to be touched. Yamcha closed his eyes and leaned back on his arms so he could fully immerse himself in the experience.

And boy, was it good. The doctor’s feather-light touch on his rising nubs felt incredible, the cold rubber on his warm flesh felt electrifying. Yamcha bit his bottom lip to stop any embarrassing noises from escaping his lips, but the doctor took notice.

“It’s okay to make noise Yamcha, it’s only natural. I have quarter thick walls, so nobody will hear you.”

That sounded reassuring enough to the man so he could at least let out a pathetic gasp.

Shion slowly rotated the tan nubs on their index fingers, feeling them fully harden under their touch. They added their thumbs into the mix to squeeze Yamcha’s sensitive skin, tugging lightly to get a soft moan from the man.

“This is just foreplay for what’s coming next,” Shion informed him before standing up and releasing his nipples, fully erect. He nodded and shifted in his spot, feeling his bulge grow too.

“Could you please remove your pants, Yamcha? You can put your T-shirt back on if you don’t want to be fully nude.”

“Oh, right,” he fumbled with his belt and unzipped his khaki trousers as requested.

The doctor approached their cupboard and grabbed a carton box out of it. “This is something new I ordered and planned to put in stock, it’s quite expensive, though.” They grabbed a box cutter and began opening the package, pulling out a black box and opening that one too.

By now, Yamcha was sitting ready on the bed, naked from head to toe.

Shion pulled out a saddle of some sorts with a small penis sticking out at the centre.

“This beauty is a sex saddle,” Shion introduced the toy and placed it next to Yamcha who eyes it in awe.

“the penis is a vibrator and is ideal for both vaginal and anal pleasure. You will come hands-free with this baby guaranteed.” Shion tapped the toy confidently.

Yamcha could feel a wave of excitement wash over him, he took himself by surprise. “You mean that? That’s exciting...”

“If you like it, you can take it with you.” the doctor added on which surprised Yamcha even more.

“Wait, really? But didn’t you say it was expensive?” he asked unsurely.

The doctor shrugged, “This one’s just a test run, I still need to buy stock. Might as well test it on you and if it’s to your liking, you can take it as a gift.” they winked to seal the deal.

Yamcha wasn’t complaining and thanked them for the generosity.

“Now, get on all fours so I can prep you.” Yamcha did as told while the doctor fished for a bottle of lube and a condom. They squirted the liquid on their first two fingers and warned Yamcha before inserting the first digit.

He shuddered at the cold substance that pushed its way in between his hot walls and tensed up. The doctor placed a hand on the small of his back, “Relax, Yamcha, it’ll feel a bit weird at first but it gets better.”

He did as told and allowed the finger to push in and out of him more easily. Holding back noise was becoming a task and he gave up halfway, his laboured breaths and whines filled up the once quiet room.

He jolted in surprise when Shion brushed against a particular spot that left him breathless. 

“Guess I found the sweet spot,” they teased and added the second finger, returning to that same spot and rubbing against it once more.

Yamcha cursed under his breath and hid his head between his arms, his legs were shaking and his hips were backing up in search for more friction.

But he was suddenly left empty and a quiet whine left his throat.

Shion grabbed the condom from earlier and rolled it onto the vibrator, guiding Yamcha onto the toy by holding his hip and the saddle in place. Yamcha welcomed the filling sensation as he sank on the small length. The toy was probably no bigger than four inches.

He rolled his hips to get familiar with being filled up and felt the tip of the toy brush ever so slightly against his prostate, letting out a small sigh.

“Alright, I will start by turning it to the first volume, there are ten in total.”

“Ten?” Yamcha exclaimed, “Will we… be trying them all?”

Shion chuckled, “If you’d like to, better to test it all before taking it home, right?”

They turned the device on and then turned the button on the remote to the right. The new buzzing sensation made Yamcha gasp again, straightening his back in surprise. Shion put a hand on the small of his back, “Relax,” and guided him slowly back on the toy.

He did as instructed and lowered himself once more, embracing the buzzing inside his walls and gasping once more. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath and began rotating his hips again. 

Bliss overtook Yamcha as the tip of the vibrating toy brushed against his prostate and he backed up his ass further. The vibrations felt good, but it wasn’t enough, Yamcha could feel slowly getting addicted as he yearned for an orgasm sooner than later. “Hey, doc… could you turn it up a notch?” he asked with flustered cheeks.

“Sure thing,” they turned it from one to two and while the change was noticeable, it still wasn’t enough for Yamcha. “Could you turn it up just a little more?” he requested again with a sheepish smile. The doctor complied but decided to skip volume three and skip straight to four.

This seemed to please Yamcha more as his hips spasmed, more cursing ensued as he pressed his hips down and straddled the saddle fully. Soft cries escaped his lips when the vibrator buzzed harder and put more pressure on his prostate. His cock stood fully erect and leaked precum onto the clinic bed, unbeknownst to Yamcha.

The sight was incredible to see and Shion couldn’t hold themselves back from eyeing the stud hungrily. But as they were on the job, they had to pull themselves together.

“You alright, Yamcha?” the doctor checked on him.

The man simply nodded, too engrossed in what he was doing to speak up. He peeked through one eye at his dripping member, feeling the urge to touch himself. But he couldn’t, he had to come handsfree. His legs shook in anticipation while he rode the saddle harder, his numbing prostate bringing him damn near tears.

“Doc, harder, please just once more!” he babbled without thought.

“Alright, this is volume four and I’m going to jump to an eight, is that alright?”

Shit, Yamcha thought, if this was a four then he couldn’t imagine how good an eight was going to feel. He wouldn’t have to wait long to get that answer, because as soon as he gave the okay his whole body shook along with the toy.

The two were both glad at the clinic’s thick walls, otherwise, anyone within a five-meter radius outside of it would’ve heard the man’s cry.

Yamcha bent over and let the vibrator do the rest of the work, losing the energy to move his hips at full speed. He could feel his slit spilling more precum and his climax closing in on him. “Fuck! I...hmm!”

Thick roped of seed spilt all over his chest and the bed, missing the paper.

Shion lowered the volume on the remote until Yamcha stopped moving. He slid off the vibrator and plopped down on the bed on his knees, slowly catching his breath.

“So, how was that?” the doctor asked, confident in Yamcha’s reply.

“That… was crazy. Amazing, I don’t know what else to say,” he panted chuckling.

“I hoped you’d say that,” Shion grinned back. 

“Sorry about the mess, though...” the patient apologized when he noticed his semen coating the blue bed.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it up.” They removed the condom and tossed it in the trash before reaching for some tissues and cleaning pray. “You can get dressed again, by the way,” they reminded the still nude man.

“O-oh, yeah!” he laughed clumsily, scrabbling to get his clothes from the floor and get dressed again. Shion cleaned the toy in the meantime and repackaged it for him, ready to take it home.

“Here ya go, have fun and come back whenever you like!” Shion waved off yet another happy customer.

“Thanks so much, doc! I’ll definitely be coming back another time.” he waved back and left shortly.

.

"Okay, Trunks, calm down and just do it like the guy in the video, slowly..." Trunk

The bluenet exhaled as he copied the man in the video. He held his ass cheeks spread apart and guided his stretched, pink hole to the wet tip of his blue dildo. The head stretched the rim of muscles nicely and slipped past his wet walls carefully until the toy bottomed out.

He hissed and gasped, the stretch burned but in a good way. Trunks took a minute to adjust a bit more while he watched the man in the video fuck himself on his dildo, the bluenet lazily stroked his cock while preparing himself to move. He raised his hips but quickly went down on the dildo again, enjoying how tight he felt around it.

He simply couldn’t get enough, this was the very first time he has ever tried something like this, but it felt like he could never live without it. Like he was getting addicted to the sensation of having his hole stretched and stuffed.

Trunks wondered if there were other ways to do anal play.

“Guess I’ll have to pay the doctor another visit.”

.

"Excuse me...? Is anyone in here?" Vegeta peeked through the entrance into the health clinic. There was not a single person in the waiting room. The door leading into Shion's office opened though and the doctor walked out, having heard Vegeta's call.

"Welcome," they smiled as usual, "I'm doctor Shion, nice to meet you." and greeted the new patient as usual.

Vegeta didn't greet them back immediately, creating an awkward silence between the two.

"Did you make an appointment beforehand, sir?" Shion tried again and Vegeta responded this time.

"I did not,"

"Then please follow me," the doctor pointed to the door they came out of a minute ago and they entered the small but cosy office.

'Great, am I really doing this?' the Saiyan thought to himself. He knew he was thinking with his body instead of with his head at the moment, but that didn't stop him from taking a seat on the bed as requested by the doctor.

"So, what brings you here, sir...?"

"Vegeta," he didn't realise he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Vegeta, let's see..." Shion ran the name on their computer and only got one result. "That's quite the unique name you got there, it sounds exotic."

Vegeta didn't respond and waited for them to be done with reading his health records.

"So what brings you into my clinic today?" the doctor began their usual spiel, but something told them today was going to be a little different.

"No particular reason. I just got curious about the new clinic in town, really." he shrugged and stared at the diagrams hanging on the wall.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm flattered. Now that you are here, though, is there nothing you want to know? No questions stuck in the back of your mind?"

“Do you do marriage counselling?” Vegeta asked sarcastically.

“Not professionally, but I do specialise in intimacy issues between couples.”

The Saiyan didn’t expect a serious response to his obviously snappy question. But now he was interested.

“Well, it’s not like we have intimacy issues… Our sex life is fine, but...” he grew frustratingly embarrassed that he was explaining his private issues. But Vegeta reminded himself that this was a doctor he was talking to and not some random stranger. Plus, he was the one that walked into this practice.

“The issue lies more in my high libido. Due to odd circumstances, I have a lot more stamina than my wife does. As we’re getting older both of hers are weakening while mine stays the same and it’s caused this rift in our intimate life. I have no damn clue how to deal with it or her, for that matter.” the flush on his cheeks wasn’t going away and he felt himself grow hotter.

Shion hummed “I see. Your issue is quite common, Vegeta. Though I must say, I’m hooked on the part where you said ‘odd circumstances’, what did you mean by that?” they asked whilst tapping a pen on their lips.

‘Shit,’

“That’s not important,” he dismissed the doctor, tightening his arms around his chest and avoiding eye contact.

The corner of Shion’s mouth curled up, unbeknownst to Vegeta.

“Alright, it doesn’t matter. Have you tried discussing this issue with your wife?”

Vegeta grumbled, “I have, but she told me that my ‘odd circumstances’ are not her problem.”

The doctor frowned, “Oh, that’s unfortunate to hear. Then, have you looked for solutions to deal with your high libido by yourself?” the kept the questions going.

The Saiyan gained more colour on his tan cheeks. “Sort of, but it’s embarrassing. Plus, it’s not like I get the time nor privacy to deal with that.”

Shion stood up from their chair, “Then I might have a solution or two for you, Vegeta.”

The ravenet raised his eyebrow, a solution?

“Are you familiar with sex toys?” they asked and opened the cupboard of hidden surprises. Vegeta nearly choked on his breath.

“Well, yes- That’s what I was thinking about before- but-”

Shion chuckled as they placed two small boxes on their desk, “It’s alright, Vegeta, no need to get embarrassed. I have for you here a vibrator and a buttplug. Both can be secret ways of getting your rocks off without anyone knowing.”

‘I’m truly letting myself go here, all my pride, it’s out of the window.’

The man grumbled, “Doesn’t the vibrator make noise, though?” he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested, but he was nervous about the consequences that could follow.

“Yes, they do. But the model I have here is a quiet type, so when it’s inserted you won’t hear a single peep. These kinds are ideal for public stunts and the like.” the doctor explained.

Vegeta knew what they meant. He has seen those videos where couples would use vibrators on one another in public and mess with the intensity of the vibrations. And most of the time they never get caught, or people around them are too repulsed to say anything about it. But if Vegeta were to use it by himself he could control the settings and get himself off in secret. 

‘Something’s off, though, by the mention of my wife I’d expected them to give me different kinds of options...’

He considered asking about it but decided it wasn’t worth the hassle. They’d given him something he liked and that was final.

“All right, I’m interested.” he answered and Shion smiled, ‘Knew it,’.

“The buttplug is simply that, a plug. If you keep it in long enough it will prep you for any other activities you might want to do later. Or you can simply keep it in for the sake of being filled up.” the doctor explained further.

The blush crept back on Vegeta’s cheek, but he ignored it. “The first toy sounds more exciting, but I suppose I could get both for the sake of trying it out.”

“Excellent,” Shion clapped their hands, “Then these are yours,”

.

A week passed since Goku’s argument with Chi Chi, but things haven’t been much better as time passed. And Goten quickly took notice of his parents' odd behaviour. The teenager had asked his mother, but she didn’t want to talk about it and snapped at him to ask his father.

When he did so, Goku’s answer didn’t help much either.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, son! Your mom and I just got into a little disagreement and it got a little out of hand… But I’m sure we’ll be back to normal soon.”

Goten wasn’t sure what Goku’s understanding of ‘soon’ was, but that conversation was six days ago, and things were still as tense as ever. On top of that, his father seemed to be gone often after work. He mostly stayed behind for meals and some training. But he always spent one to two hours away somewhere else.

“So, doc, I’ve been trying out the dildo you gave me.” 

“What did you think of it?” the doctor asked interested.

Goku sighed, catching Shion off guard. “Well, the toy is great, fantastic even. I really enjoyed it. But it looks like I have a new issue now...” he awkwardly pressed the tips of his fingers together.

“And what might that issue be?” Shion crossed their legs as they listened on.

“Well… how do I put it? It’s like, ever since I started using it I’ve been almost addicted? It’s as if I can’t live without it. I constantly feel the need to be filled up...” a crimson shade coated his cheeks at the confession. “I know it’s just been a week, but I’ve been using it often since then and it’s like it’s not enough anymore. Kinda like… I need a person instead?”

Shion sat up straight and smiled, “Oh, I see what you mean. Well, I suppose that can happen. As crazy as it sounds, we’ve only known each other for a month, Goku, but in that short amount of time you’ve learned so much. Perhaps it was a little overwhelming learning so much all at once. Now you’re stuck wanting more and more,”

Goku sighed, ”So what do I do, doc? You always have a solution for everything,” Goku pleaded. But the doctor hummed unsurely, “I have been able to help you a lot up until now, that much is true. But it seems I’m running out of options here. It sounds like you need a buddy to sleep with, and I assume your wife won’t be willing to give you anal, correct?”

The Saiyan lightly groaned, “Yeah… We got into a little fight because she found the dildo...” he mumbled defeatedly.

Shion tapped their chin, “Ah, I see, I’m sorry about that.” They thought for a few seconds before a devilish grin overlayed their face. “Say Goku, I’m technically not supposed to do this, but let me pry a little in your personal life. You mentioned you had a friend named Vegeta, correct?”

The Saiyan nodded, “Yeah, do you know Vegeta?”

“He visited me a little while ago, it seemed he had some intimacy issues himself. I can’t help but notice you two might be able to help each other out.” 

Anyone else but Goku would call them crazy, but the Saiyan seriously considered the idea. “That’s a funny coincidence. But I think Chi Chi would be more likely to give me anal than Vegeta. He’ll probably kick me if I even try to mention it.”

Shion laughed, “Yes, I did pick up on the type of person your friend is. Perhaps try to bring up the idea. Maybe you can arrange something with your spouses too.”

Goku cocked his head, “You think so?” he wasn’t so sure about the idea.

“It couldn’t hurt to try... unless you think it can.” 

Goku bit his lip as he thought about it. “Can you help me out one more time, then?”

Shion nodded, no more words were needed. “I have a little secret,” they stood up from their chair and approached Goku. “Well, I’m sort of open about it, only when people ask me or I feel like telling them,”

“What is it?” the Saiyan asked as he undid the sash of his pants.

The doctor took off their white coat and undid their belt, only slipping their boxers down enough to reveal their light patch of red pubes.

“I’m what you call a hermaphrodite. We’re very few in numbers, but we exist.”

“Hermaphrodite?” Goku parroted, taking a seat on the bed on all fours.

“Yes, it means we have both male and female reproductive systems. Our gender isn’t tied to our sexes, though. Hermaphrodites can be male, female or non-conforming. We can change our sexes at will to whatever. Wanna see?”

“Wow, that’s so freaky! But cool, too. Sure!” the Saiyan’s excitement warmed the doctor’s chest. Of course, even if he found it weird he would see the positives in anything,

“Alright, don’t freak out too much, ‘kay?”

Shion rose their shirt and tied it into a knot so their bare chest was exposed, slipping down their pants and underwear to hang around their thighs. After taking a deep breath they closed their eyes and focused only on their body.

Sure enough, Goku could see a penis hanging between their legs, unsure if they had a vagina hiding behind it too. But what he noticed most was two bulges appearing on Shion’s chest and slowly growing in size.

Goku’s chin hit the floor and his eyes were bulging, he’d seen a lot of strange things before, but this was on a whole other level.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Shion asked, their usual confident smile hiding the shyness they were feeling by exposing themselves to another person.

“Yeah, that’s cool… but also the strangest thing I’ve seen ever.”

Shion chuckled, “Well, you don't hear much about us because not many people are familiar with us. And there are less than a million hermaphrodites on the whole planet. Anyways, would you prefer I look like this while we do it? I take requests.”

Goku thought about it for a second, but decided against it, “Nah, your flat chest is fine, it doesn’t matter.”

Surprised by his choice, Shion complied and deflated their chest to its previous form. “Right, well, get on all fours so I can begin prepping ya,”

Goku did as instructed and heard the familiar sound of latex gloves and a lube bottle cap opening. Shion wasn’t surprised to notice Goku’s rectum was much looser than the last time they’d touched it. The Saiyan wasn’t joking when he said he’s been using the dildo often. It was probably safe to assume he used it this very day.

Shion was stroking themselves in the meantime with lube, getting themselves hard and wet as soon as they were finished prepping Goku.

“I’m ready,” the Saiyan piped up, “Please get on with the job,”

“Eager, aren’t we?” Shion chuckled as they removed their fingers. They hopped on the bed and positioned themselves behind Goku. They picked up a condom they grabbed from earlier and rolled it over their cock, lining up the tip with Goku’s twitching hole. The man was excited, his behind said it loud and clear.

“All right, Goku, here I come,”

He only nodded as he braced himself. Shion held open one of his butt cheeks and guided their cock inside with the other. Goku sighed as the member went in deeper and stretched him open fully. “Finally...” he sighed in relief and pressed himself closer, his cheeks connecting with the doctor’s pelvis. “Doc, move,”

“Now, now, Goku. Where are your manners?” Shion got ahold of the Saiyans hips.

The latter turned around to face them, pouting, “Are you playing with me?”

Shion shook their head in amusement, “Nah, I’m not, but you didn’t say ‘please’,”

“Doc, please move?” Goku corrected himself in a much sweeter voice. He even added a little sway of his hips.

Shion could’ve exploded right then and there. They did as requested, though and began moving their hips, slowly sliding out their cock and thrusting it back in.

Goku moved along with them as he sought out his prostate. He was growing impatience at how slow the doctor was going and wriggled his hips to speed up the process. “Doc, please, can you move faster? This is so  _ slow, _ ”

Shion smirked, “ ‘Course, Goku, faster it is.” 

Going slow was just to test the waters, the doctor knew what Goku truly needed was a good pounding. And pounding they did. They could still remember where they’d hit Goku when his prostate was first discovered, and that’s where Shion was headed for.

Goku arched his back and moved his hips alongside the doctor’s cock. The two were in sync and their skin slapped loudly against one another. But Goku’s mewling was louder. He almost sounded like he was deprived of another person’s touch and was finally letting out everything he’d been bottling up.

His tongue hung loosely from his mouth and his eyes were half-lidded, mindlessly moving his hips while Shion held them and pulled the Saiyan in closer.

The latter began cursing under his breath, blabbering about how good he was feeling.

"As I thought,“ Shion panted, “you Saiyans have so much fucking stamina, you probably needed this for a long time.”

“You- what?” Goku began turning his head around when he chocked on his breath. His legs gave in and his chest hit the bed, ass still in the air and being rammed harder than before. The constant hits against his prostate sent sharp shots of electricity through his whole body.

He felt like he could go Super Saiyan at this moment if he wasn’t holding back at least a little bit. His cock began leaking heavily and it didn’t take long for him to cum, thick spurts of semen messed up the surface he laid on and his sweat covered chest.

The Saiyan panted loudly, his prostate felt sore as the doctor reached their climax too and rode out their orgasm.

They both took a moment to catch their breaths and they finally disconnected.

“So,” Shion began, “Will you be talking to Vegeta?”

“Definitely,”


	3. Chapter 3

“You seem quite nervous, are you alright?” Shion asked the man before them.

Tien shook his head, fists stiffly resting on his knees as he sat on the clinic bed, “I’m alright, this is just a first for me.” he answered truthfully.

Shion empathized with his three nervous eyes staring them down, “That’s alright, to be honest with you, this has been a first for all my patients so far.”

Tien nodded, feeling reassured albeit just a little. “I don’t have a lot to ask, but I’m also not sure if you are the right person to ask.”

“Well, I won’t know until you do ask, so what’s up?”

The man wasn’t sure whether to be soothed or thrown off by the doctor’s casualness. “So I made a recent discovery about my sexuality, it’s a long story so I won’t dove into it, it’s not important either. But with that, I realised that I want to treat one of my friends as more than just a friend. But he’s the typical ladies man sometimes, which is odd since he used to have a weird phobia for women...”

Tien noticed the doctor’s amused smile and realised he was rambling, “Anyways- I’m almost certain he is not into men, especially buff, fighting types like me.”

“I see, that must be sucky, huh? Feeling like the person you probably care for the most doesn’t see you in the same light?”

“Exactly,” he answered, “what’s worse is that I’ve known him for almost thirty years, we’ve gone through hell and back together, and we’re both almost fifty. I feel like we should’ve gone through this shit when we were still twenty. But I only started to feel different towards him in the last decade.”

“Wow, that’s quite the line of events. They say people who stay friends for over seven years have a bond like that of no other,” Shion said. And Tien nodded along.

“I have heard of that same saying, and I truly believe in it. I’ve seen it happen with other peers as well as my tight-knit friend group. But I’m not sure mine and Yamcha’s bond can go further than that of friendship.”

The doctor’s eyebrow quirked up, “Yamcha? Tall man, brought figure and scar-faced?”

Tien looked surprised, “Do you know Yamcha?”

“Oh, yes, he’s visited my clinic before, lovely chap. You know, Tien, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” the doctor smiled at the stunned man.

“How are you so sure?” he asked.

“From our first and only meeting, I got the feeling Yamcha is a pretty open spirit, of course, he seemed nice, but if you were to confess your feelings to him he would take it well even if he didn’t reciprocate your feelings. I’d expect that from a 30-year old friendship, at least.” 

Tien nodded silently, pondering the response for a second. “He is undoubtedly kind, open-minded, friendly to anyone he meets, he has everything I’d want in a life-long partner.”

Shion smiled at him, Tien wasn’t even looking at them. He was deep in thought about Yamcha while staring at his lap. He suddenly looked up at the doctor, “You said he came here, right? What for?”

Shion hummed, “Well, he is a patient here, I’m technically not allowed to disclose patient information,” they shrugged, “but without saying too much, it was a physical matter. You can ask him.”

‘Physical?’ Tien parrotted in his head, “Alright, I suppose I will when I see him...”

“But first talk to him! I’m confident you’ll be alright, good luck! Oh, and please come back if you have any more questions.”

“Thank you, I will.” Tien nodded.

.

Android 18 was on her way home with two full bags of groceries. She promptly crossed the street when a small, white building caught her eye.

The health clinic.

While it was around for about a month now, the locals, including 18, still weren’t used to seeing it every day while they went about their daily business.

She decided it was time she paid the place a little visit, she was curious about what her husband experienced in there. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two to take to the bedroom.

So she entered through the open clinic door, an automatic jingle ringing as she passed and sat down on the waiting room chair. She could hear two people talking through the closed door that led to the doctor’s office.

Not too long after it opened and the customer before 18 shortly left. Shion headed to the waiting room as they heard the jingle and were met with the blonde.

“Welcome!” the doctor greeted as 18 stood up from the seat. They briefly shook hands and walked to the backroom.

“So,” 18 started as she sat down, she had the doctor’s attention instantly. “My husband came here before, didn’t he? Krillin is his name.”

“Ah, yes, I remember Krillin,” Shion nodded.

“You should, you gave him a prostate job, is what he told me at least.”

Shion felt some tension building in the air, not sure if 18 was here to pick a fight or herself. “That’s correct, on patients’ requests I also do physical lessons. He seemed interested in experiencing prostate stimulation before he took it to the bedroom and told me he had heard from a friend I would do it for him. Are you interested as well, miss 18?”

The woman shook her head, “No, I’m not here for myself today. I actually wanted to thank you first, Krillin and I are always open for a little more spice, but I guess there wasn’t a moment for us to start the conversation, so this made it a lot easier.”

Shion felt relieved, “Well, I’m glad to hear that! I’m always happy to help. So, what brings you in then today?”

18 crossed her legs, rested her elbow in it and then her chin, “Well, I heard from another friend you sell toys as well. My husband and I have only used my dildo so far, I was hoping you had something like a strap-on or something. To make it more convenient, you know?”

Shion was already headed for their cupboard. “I sure do! I have three different sizes for you, and different colours too. Take your time looking at them.”

They presented three boxes, all of the same size but the products on it were of different size.

“Do you maybe have test versions I can hold?”

The doctor went digging into a cupboard near the ground and took out the same toys that were only concealed in the plastic boxes without the cardboard ones.

18 skipped the smaller sized strap as she went on to examine the medium and large-sized ones. Many lewd thoughts appeared in her mind while she did so. 

Krillin, laying face first on their bed, hands tied behind his back with handcuffs taking 18’s large-sized strap on. His small but plump ass was squeezing all that dick into his small and tight whole, begging 18 to move, pound him harder, make him come untouched.

She didn’t realise the small smirk appearing on her lips while the doctor eyed her amused.

The cyborg decided to get both sizes, either would be good enough to toy with her man.

“Oh, right, do you have handcuffs too?”

“Sure do,”

.

“Trunks,” Vegeta addressed his son at the dinner table.

The boy looked at him and hummed, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

“You have early morning classes tomorrow, so turn off your game before nine,”

The teenage boy huffed but agreed. Dinner shortly ended and the married couple headed to their master bedroom, having plans in the morning as well.

“What was that all about?” Bulma asked as she took off her blouse.

“I needed to talk to you,” Vegeta threw his top in the closet and began undoing his pants. 

“About?” the woman inquired further, slipping her nightgown.

“I visited that health clinic. Got talking with the doctor...” Vegeta slipped on his sleeping joggers and faced his wife, who was staring back with curiosity in her eyes.

“Me having a high libido because I’m a Saiyan and yours dying down with age has become a problem for me, Bulma. I need to take it out on something.”

Bulma folded her arms. “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

The Saiyan groaned, “You know what I’m talking about! We had this conversation before but you said it wasn’t your problem, so I decided to do something about it myself.”

“I meant the ‘fading with age’ part, smartass! Are you saying I’m getting too old for sex?” she snapped back.

“I’m saying our sex hasn’t been what it used to be, I can’t get the satisfaction I used to get. You get tired faster and thus we stop before I can get my rocks off. So, I asked that doctor about it,”

Bulma stepped closer to him, “What did they tell you?”

“That’s the part I wanted to discuss with you.” he inhaled deeply before exhaling, this was going to be a tough one.

“They gave me one solution, but I’m afraid it’s only temporary. The effect wore off faster than I expected...”

“What is it, Vegeta?” Bulma egged on.

“They gave me… adult toys.”

She let out a chuckle, “Of course, I should’ve figured that out. What, is a pussy pump too plastic?”

The Saiyan’s eyes went wide, “That’s not what I bou- forget it! That was two weeks ago and I’m honestly getting tired of it fast. I wanted to discuss having a different sex partner with you.”

“You  _ what _ ?” she blinked once as she exclaimed the question. “Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t help my sex drive isn’t as high as that of alien royalty. I thought things were going fine between us but if my pussy wasn’t good enough you can find another one to use until you go gre-”

“Bulma!”

“That’s basically what you said, isn’t it?!”

“For the love of- I was hoping we could have a normal conversation like adults! I knew this could upset you but hear me out at least! Do you think I can change the fact I was born different?! Do you think I want to?”

“Vegeta, I could help you in any other way, but you‘re suggesting getting a different person every time you feel like blowing a nut?!”

“I didn’t say I would stop having sex with you. We’re married, I have no interest in anyone else in that regard. And besides...”

“What is it?” Bulma drug a hand over her face as she was getting tired of this conversation.

“Kakarot… that moron...”

“...Why are you mentioning Goku?”

“That idiot has made going to that clinic his weekly routine or something. He came back one day suggesting we… we could...” the prince struggled to get out a proper sentence as he recalled the event. 

”He suggested becoming sleeping-partners since he was having issues with his wife! I told him not to bring up such idiotic ideas, but for a second it made sense. As another Saiyan, he was the only other person that could match my libido.” 

Vegeta spoke with a scowl, the thought of sleeping with Goku would’ve repulsed him some other day, but right now his sexual frustration took priority instead of his pride.

“Goku? Son Goku? Chi Chi’s fucking husband?” Bulma couldn’t believe her ears.

“I have no clue what is going on between them, I don’t even think the moron consulted his wife and made me his next stop after that damn clinic. I’m not making anything definitive yet either, which is why we are talking right now.”

The bluenette crossed her arms again, “He probably didn’t talk with Chi Chi yet...” she agreed. “Fuck, this is so annoying, Vegeta...” she mumbled. All he could do was groan back.

“At least I know Goku… But I don’t know if that makes it worse...” she was thinking out loud at this point and Vegeta knew better than to break her line of concentration. It was better to give her time to think about this.

“He can’t get pregnant… neither can you… I can keep him in check easier rather than some random person… he’s easier to scold, too… But Chi Chi and I are friends, too… I don’t wanna imagine what she would say about this...”

After three agonizing minutes, Bulma looked Vegeta in the eye again.

“Fine.  _ But- _ ” she emphasized while pointing her finger at him, her long nail barely touching Vegeta’s nose, “It can  _ only  _ be Goku and nobody else! If I catch you fucking some other skank, I’ll kill you. I don’t care that you’re way stronger than I am, you’ll be in deep trouble.”

“You have my word.” he nodded.

“Also, Goku needs to talk to Chi Chi first. I don’t want any trouble with her, and she has a say in this too. Until I hear her answer myself, you’re not doing anything with him, understood?”

Vegeta nodded again, “I understand.”

“Good,”

An awkward silence replaced the tense air from before. The Saiyan suddenly looked away and on the floor instead, he seemed off for some reason.

“What is it?” his wife asked.

Completely unprovoked, Vegeta approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Vegeta?” she asked surprised.

“Thank you. I know this is hard for you too.” his voice still sounded stiff as it often did, but Bulma knew when Vegeta sounded genuinely sincere. He was sincerely apologizing and thanking her at the same time.

Not many people had the luxury of seeing a vulnerable Vegeta.

She returned the embrace and nuzzled in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. “It’s okay… I’m glad you came to talk, I know I haven’t been able to take care of you properly, I just wanted to avoid the issue, to be honest...”

“...Want to do it, then?”

Bulma gave him a look as she leaned out of the embrace but ended up laughing instead. “Sure, let’s go~”

.

It was another summer evening after a get together at the Son house. Everyone was doing their part cleaning up the dishes after the barbeque.

Goku and Krillin were deep in conversation as the monk told his wild adventures with 18. And Goku was listening intently to his friend’s story

“Why don’t we all go together?” the Saiyan whispered to his smaller friend, away from everyone’s ears.

Krillin shook his head, trying to comprehend what the taller man just asked him. “Go to together where exactly?”

“You know, the clinic!” Goku whisper-yelled back. “Yamcha and Tien are dating now, right? They said it’s cuz Tien asked doctor Shion for help and Yamcha kept his feelings quiet until Tien confessed. Now they’re doing great together!”

The two looked over behind them where the pair were smiling as they chatted, wiping off another table.

“Where are you going with this, Goku? It’s kinda scaring me,” Krillin looked around him for any suspecting ears.

“Well, the four of us, and Vegeta too, by the way, though I don’t know whether he wants that- anyway, we could all visit the doc together. Just for funsies, you know?”

Krillin set down his stack of plates and held Goku’s tones arms, “Goku, I want to make sure I understand you correctly. You’re not suggesting we go to the clinic to learn any orgy party tricks, right?”

Goku’s eyes flicked from left to right, pouting unsurely, “I mean, do you want to try out an o-?”

“No, Goku. No offence, but I don’t want to have an orgy with you, Tien and Yamcha.”

The Saiyan almost let out a snort but composed himself, “Alright, fine, but that’s not what I meant, though. You know, we could just ask questions and stuff like at school!”

Krillin cocked his head aside, “You don’t like school, though?”

“But Shion’s lessons are fun, aren’t they?”

Krillin sighed, “I know I’m going to regret this later, but just for you, alright, Goku.”

Goku jumped up in excitement and cheered when Krillin smacked his hand over his friend’s lips. Though everyone was already staring at them weirdly.

.

Goku had called the doctor in advance that they’d receive more visitors than usual at once. So Shion provided them with their address, claiming their livingroom was better suited and bigger for such an occasion.

Goku was walking up front with Krillin, Yamcha and Tien tailing them hand in hand.

(Shion teaches them fun positions and methods [blowjobs, 69, edging, toys etc])

The place wasn’t hard to find since it was a couple of blocks away from the clinic and the place was slightly bigger than the clinic too, but that was just the exterior.

The doctor saw them coming and opened the door beforehand, greeting all the men before closing the door and leading them to the living room, all of them taking a seat on the long, black, leather twin couches.

“So, gentlemen, glad to have you all this fine evening.” Shion clapped their hands and smiled at them.

“Why so formal?” Krillin snorted. The doctor chuckled along, “No reason. This is just my first time having four patients all at once. What can I help you all with?”

“Well,” Yamcha started, “since Goku mentioned it, I’ve been thinking it through. He said since Tien and I recently started dating, you could perhaps give us some tips and such, neither of us has much dating experience with other guys...”

Shion hummed, “I catch your drift, I have some interesting positions and foreplay ideas if you’re interested?”

“F-Foreplay?” Tien blushed. He felt Yamcha’s hand squeeze his thigh as he responded, “Yeah, that’d be nice!”

“Wonderful. So, Krillin, how was the new toy?”

The monk jumped in his seat, “Uh, oh! It’s great… yeah, really nice. 18 is a big fan of it...” he chuckled sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“That’s also good to hear, glad you’re happy with it. Now, Goku? Will you be my guinea pig for tonight?”

The Saiyan nodded and sat up, already taking off his sash to the surprise of the other three men.

“You guys have seen me naked plenty of times, haven’t you?” he laughed.

“Yeah, one too many times, actually…” Yamcha trailed off.

“You can keep your shirt on, Goku,” Shion announced and quickly fetched some gloves, a condom and a bottle of lube from one of their drawers. They grabbed the yoga mat that was neatly rolled up and leaning against it, laying it down for Goku to kneel on.

“Is this okay…?” Tien questioned one final time. Goku nodded reassuringly, “It’s all good, I’ve done this plenty of times now!”

The couple and Krillin were sure if that’s the answer they wanted to hear, but they were already seated and ready for this “class”.

“Krillin, this isn’t just meant for Tien and Yamcha, for the record, I’m sure you can take a thing or two home with you as well.” Shion smiled at him and he nodded back, “Yeah, I’m sure of it...”

“Now then, I’m going to elaborate a bit on anal play,” the doctor raised the sleeves of their sweater before squirting some lube on their gloved fingers.

“You can do anal play as both foreplay or for reaching your orgasm. It’s all in stimulating the prostate,” Shion slipped their first finger past Goku’s ring of muscles, holding one cheek apart with the other hand. He breathed out what he’d been holding in at the sudden penetration, slowly sinking through his arms until his big chest touched the yoga mat below him.

The others watched in silence, taking in Goku’s reactions while paying attention to what the doctor was doing.

“I’m going to try as much as I can this evening. First I’ll show you how you can reach orgasm from just fingering. Once you’ve found the prostate-” Shion sunk their finger deeper into the Saiyan’s walls and curled it into a certain direction, making him gasp. “- you just keep rubbing and stimulating the spot. Add some fingers, or add a thicker object such as a dildo or anal beads, for example, to make it more interesting. Or to tease your partner with, that’s fun too.”

Shion followed their own instructions and added another finger, adding more force into thrusting the digits. Goku held back for the most part, but couldn’t stop every little noise he made.

His cock hardened and slowly began leaking, small drops of precum staining the baby blue yoga mat.

The couple stared in awe, Yamcha could feel his pants tighten against his will. All he could focus on was putting himself in Goku’s position and imagining Shion’s fingers as Tien’s. The man had forgotten he still had his hand on his partner’s thigh and he gave it another squeeze, slowly slipping it higher and near his boyfriend’s crotch.

Tien stared down at the hand, all three of his eyes slowly widening. Then he noticed Yamcha’s bulge, feeling his own rise as well.

“Fuck...” the curse was quiet enough for just the two of them to hear. It put a smile on Yamcha’s face.

They snapped out of it when Goku cried loudly. Clear white stained light blue, Goku’s light complexion had a nice, pink flush spread across his cheeks to his ears. He was panting as Shion retracted their fingers and faced the audience.

“For some, it can take a couple more minutes, but for others such as Goku it can happen in just a matter of five.” they removed this pair of gloves and put on another pair.

“Now I’ll demonstrate some other forms of foreplay you can try out, then we will move on and go through a few fun positions.”

Goku laid on his back, forgetting about the cum stain on the mat, tracing a hand up his shirt to raise it and reveal his bare chest. Shion leaned down and spoke first, “The nipples are quite sensitive, this is always a good spot to start with if you want to get your partner excited.” they cupped their lips over Goku’s nipple and began tracing their tongue over it. 

The Saiyan let out soft gasps, his cock stiffening again. 

Krillin’s nipples reacted to the scene before him. Remembering 18’s cold fingers run over his nubs and teasing them. He bit his lip as a tent began forming in his jeans. His shirt wasn’t long enough to cover it so he placed his hands over it on his lap.

“By the way,” Shion popped off Goku, the latter panting loudly already. “It’s completely normal for you to react to this, so if you feel the need, you can unwind in the meantime, if you want.” the doctor smiled before latching onto Goku’s other, untouched nub, rolling the previous, already wet nipple with their hand and emitting another cry from him.

The audience felt called out but gave each other a look before zipping and undoing their pants to retrieve their aching members. They all collectively sighed in relief as they could rub themselves while watching Goku and the doc do their thing.

Shion released Goku finally and let him catch his breath while they grabbed the back of his thighs and lifted his legs. “The pelvis is another area known to be sensitive for some people. This is another way to get your partner all riled up and aroused,”

Shion dipped down and softly bit the hot skin that connected his leg and pelvis, giving it a soft lick. Goku softly moaned and gripped onto the mat, digging his nails into it while Shion trailed up his leg and left more bites along the way.

“You doing alright, Goku?” the doctor released him again for a moment of rest. The Saiyan nodded and released his grip, relaxing his muscles for what was coming next.

“Make sure to keep touching your partner, no matter how you do it,” Shion kept their grip on Goku’s legs and draped the muscular limbs over their small shoulders. They leaned in and went for the man’s collarbones, nibbling on them and receiving more whines from Goku.

They traced their hands up and down the man’s warm thighs, softly dragging their nails over his skin, not hard enough to leave marks but visible white lines appeared instead.

Shion pulled away and continued their assault on Goku’s neck, gently nibbling and licking at his increasingly warm skin there. Giving the Saiyan light spanks and squeezes on his ass and chest respectively.

Yamcha was still having his daydream and subconsciously increased the speed he was rubbing his cock at, he began panting and Tien took notice. The elder man bit his lip and reached over with his free left hand, rubbing his thumb over Yamcha’s tip.

The latter shuddered and leaned into the touch, slightly raising his hips.

Shion eyed them from the corner of their eyes, ‘Good,’

The doctor released Goku from their touch once more and took the Saiyan’s legs off their shoulders. “I think we’ve teased Goku enough now, don’t you say? Now I’m gonna demonstrate some fun positions,”

They tapped Goku on the thigh and he turned over back on his stomach. Shion noticed some of the cum on the small of his back and grabbed a tissue to wipe it off, placing the box on the coffee table in case the other men might need it.

Shion lowered their joggers down to their thighs and held onto their hardened member, grabbing the condom, rolling the lubed rubber over their cock.

“Let’s start with my favourite position: Doggystyle, Goku, you ready?”

“Yeah.. let's go,” he almost whispered and raised his bottom in the air. Shion held him by the hips and slowly pushed the tip past Goku’s stretched hole, spreading the Sayan further. The latter let out a dragged out groan, his eyes shut tight and mouth agape.

“Remember to prep properly, we don’t want any riped assholes!”

“T-That’s graphic, doc!” Krillin blabbered through wet strokes.

The doctor chuckled, “I’m sorry, but it’s true! Now, are you ready to go, Goku? Or do you need another minute?”

Goku shook his head, “I’m fine, you can go...”

Shion pressed their member in further until they completely bottomed out, earning another groan from the Saiyan. They grabbed him by his hips and slowly slipped out before slamming back in.

Goku sat back on his forearms and threw his head back, “ _ Fuck... _ ”

“The reason it’s my favourite is that it allows for a better angle, for both myself and the partner I’m doing it with,” Shion explained while they thrust.

Krillin bit deeper into his bottom lip as his strokes became faster, images from his and 18’s night flooding his mind. His wife had made him watch himself in the mirror how she did him from behind. And he found it hot as fuck.

“Now, let’s move on to the Cowboy,” Shion slipped their cock out and swapped positions with Goku, taking his spot on the mat and helping him on their lap. He held Shion’s member and slipped it back in carefully.

He arched his back as all of Shion slipped in and his legs trembled, their length pushing against his prostate.

“What’s nice is that with this position you can fully bottom out, Goku’s completely seated.” the doctor tapped the latter’s ass and he began moving his hips slowly, still shaking slightly. With each roll of his hips, the head of Shion’s cock brushed against Goku’s spot, causing his member to leak precum again. “Shit, doc...” he panted.

“We’re definitely trying that one,” Yamcha leaned in and whispered to Tien who blushed furiously to his boyfriend’s amusement.

“Another position with a nice angle is the Pirate’s Bounty,” Shion sat up and placed a hand on Goku’s ass and between his shoulder blades. They swapped positions so Goku was back on the mat, but with one leg pushed back all the way. He let out a small whimper as Shion’s cock shifted inside of him and kept pressing into his prostate. Shion kept thrusting in while he helped to hold his leg back.

“Damn, you’re flexible,” the doctor bantered. “Y-Yeah, I’m a fighter… hehe...” the Saiyan was letting his mouth run without thinking. 

‘Good, he’s quite horny now.’

“I’d like to demonstrate one more position before I finish with Goku,” Shion announced and slipped out once more, to Goku’s dismay.

Shion guided him to the armrest of the couch and instructed him to rest one leg on it and to keep his back arched. He rested one hand on his thigh and put the other on the couch armrest. Shion slipped right back in and wasted no time ramming Goku at a faster pace than before, taking the Saiyan off guard but he felt satisfied.

“This one is called The Bodyguard, it’s quite an intimate pose, right?” the doc asked as they slipped their hand over Goku’s aching member and grabbed him by the face with their other, making him face them. He nodded absentmindedly, not processing fully what the doctor had asked him.

All he knew right now was pleasure and lust, he wanted, nay  _ needed  _ to cum. He made it clear with his desperate pants as Shion slammed against his prostate over and over.

He was aware that his friends were looking at him, but he didn’t give a shit. All he cared about right now was his climax.

“Hey guys, can you tell me if Goku is close? He’s too tall for me to check myself,” Shion chuckled.

“I think he is,” Yamcha panted. His head was resting on Tien’s shoulder as they worked towards their own orgasms, occasionally rubbing each other.

“By the looks of his dick, I think he is too.” Tien agreed.

“ _ D-Doc~... _ ” Goku whined while digging his nails into the couch and his thigh. Another pathetic cry escaped his lips as his cock looked like it was about to explode, the tip leaking profusely and twitching with want.

“C’mon Goku, don’t keep us waiting,” Shion encouraged and made the thrusts deep and hard instead of fast. This shook Goku from head to toe and he finally released his hot seed all over the doctor’s black couch.

Shion pulled out and tapped him on the asscheek, “I’m sure you can go another round or two, but that’s it for tonight’s class, any questions?” Shion eyed the other three males as they moved away from Goku’s tall figure, but was surprised to find three more cum stains on their couch.

“Could… could you hand over the tissue box?”


	4. The Talk and the Act

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Goku’s hands were fidgety under the table, avoiding Chi Chi’s eyes from across him.

Vegeta sat in his usual pose, arms tightly crossed around his chest, this time with a slight red flush on his cheeks from embarrassment.

Bulma sat across from him as well, but she seemed to be the only remotely calm person at the table out of all four of them.

“So,” she decided to speak up after several minutes, “to summarize: you two are in need of more relief, which we can’t provide you with most of the time. So to compensate you two will take care of one another in that regard, granted you inform either me or Chi Chi. Is that about right?”

Vegeta gave a heavy nod, “Yeah… that’s about it.” he replied shortly. Goku added a “Yup!” but soon quieted down at his wife’s irritated tapping on the table. She sighed heavily.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she shook her head. Bulma patted her on the shoulder, “It’s going to be alright. This is the least we can do for them, at least we all know each other, right?”

Chi Chi sighed again, “Yeah, yeah, fine.”

The four were glad to have finally completed this conversation and came to a conclusion. But the uncomfortable atmosphere followed them as they stepped outside of Goku and Chi Chi’s house and into their yard where their other friends and the children were hanging around.

Goku and Vegeta gave each other one last look, the former smiling his signature goofy smile while the latter gave his usual scowl. But this was a normal form of communication for them, no words needed to be spoken for them to understand what was being said.

They parted ways for a while that day, planning on meeting up again that night.

.

“Say, Vegeta,” Bulma spoke up. 

Her husband turned around and looked at her, humming in response.

She applied some cream to her face as she intensely stared at her face in the mirror, “Yamcha and Tien approached me today, they needed my help for something, I thought I’d let you know,”

“What is it?” the Saiyan asked and tied his belt, straightening out his sweater before facing his wife again.

“They finally wanted to start a family and they asked me to carry their baby since we’re close I was the first person they asked.” she closed the bottle cap and continued to stare at the mirror at Vegeta’s stunned face.

“Well?” she asked after almost a minute of no response from the man.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, “Well, what did you say to them?”

Bulma smiled, “I said I would do it. I’m not too old yet,” 

Vegeta sighed through his nose, eyebrow twitching lightly, “Fine, how are you going about it, though?”

Bulma stood up and approached him, beginning to tug at his sweater and straightening it further. “They decided the first baby should have Yamcha’s genes, so we’ll go to the hospital and he gives a sperm donation, the doc does the rest of the magic.” she tapped his pecs with a sweet smile. Bulma was testing Vegeta here, and he was doing quite well. She’d expected him to pop a vein once he heard that Bulma would be carrying Yamcha’s baby, but he didn’t.

They both knew that after the agreement with Goku, it would only be fair if Bulma helped their friends out this one time.

Vegeta nodded and held her arms, “Sounds good… good luck. I’m leaving now.” 

Before he could walk off, Bulma cupped his cheeks and planted a kiss on his forehead. “See you tonight,”

.

“Hmf- Kak-  _ Kakarot…! _ ” Vegeta huffed, head tilted back and fists grabbing at Goku’s shoulders. The taller male had one arm wrapped around Vegeta’s small waist, holding him up with ease while his other hand held onto the shorter Saiyan’s wild mane.

They had their tongues shoved into each other’s mouths, battling for dominance in a heated kiss.

Goku pulled away dazed, panting harshly and finally putting Vegeta down on the hotel bed. He tugged at his button shirt before yanking it over his head and disposing of it on the floor. “C’mon, Vegeta, get undressed,”

The prince was tight-lipped for a moment, stunned at the other man’s boldness, but he complied, tugging at the collar of his sweater and pulling it off, throwing it beside Goku’s on the ground. 

Goku dove between the prince’s legs and cupped his face, reconnecting their lips for another heated make-out session. Vegeta couldn’t focus on the pressure Goku was applying on his crotch with his own, and on the other man’s hands touching every part of his smaller body.

He would’ve loved- even preferred to take over control, but he just could not for whatever reason. It’s almost as if he  _ wanted  _ Goku to be dominant, and didn't mind laying submissively underneath the other Saiyan.

‘That’s it...’

Goku was behaving as any other Saiyan would, which is something he didn’t often do. Being raised here on earth, Goku had taken over earth and human customs, he didn’t act feral or follow Saiyan norms if he didn’t have to.

But right now it didn’t even seem like Goku was using his head, not like he did that ever, but the man was out of control. He looked like he was trying to gobble Vegeta up, and the prince didn’t mind in the slightest.

He slithered a hand over Goku’s ass and squeezed tightly, pulling him in deeper and rolling his hips against the other’s. Goku moaned in his mouth, making Vegeta a shiver a little.

They had to pull away again for some more air and took off the rest of their clothing, tossing it all with their tops on the floor.

Goku hovered over Vegeta again, pressing their foreheads together and keeping eye contact with the elder while his hands traced both sides of the man’s body, sliding over his pecks, down his waist and eventually slipping behind each of his ass cheeks, spreading them.

Vegeta kept his eyes focused on the other man’s equally dark ones, smirking at the surprised look that suddenly formed on Goku’s face.

The latter felt around a foreign item blocking the shorter male’s pucker, stuffed tightly between his cheeks. Without warning and with Vegeta’s protesting yelp, Goku flipped him onto his stomach and was met with a glass butt plug stuffing Vegeta’s hole.

“Did you have to flip me over without warning?” Vegeta grumbled. However, his annoyance soon faded, seeing Goku stunned and amazed for a moment filled him with excitement. Soon that hungry look returned on the taller Saiyan’s face and he cut right to the chase. 

He pushed Vegeta back down by his neck, stuffing the prince’s face in the pristine pillows before leaning down so he could whisper in his ear, “Sorry, Vegeta, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to hold back much,”

“Did I tell you to, you clown?” Vegeta replied with a smirk after prying his face from the pillows.

.

“Fuck,  _ FUCK _ , hold on-! Argh-!”

Goku panted as he came to a halt, holding Vegeta’s legs still by his knees while the other male panted for air as well.

They were both sweaty, out of breath and had parts of their bodies covered in each other’s mixed semen. Neither knew how much time had passed, but they weren’t done yet.

“Move,” the elder demanded after a minute and Goku didn’t waste any more time before he started thrusting into Vegeta again. He was close to reaching his climax for probably the sixth time that night, and this time he felt like they were coming to a close.

Vegeta roared as he threw his head back while Goku kept plunging into him roughly and pounding his prostate raw. His cock stood erect again for the umpteenth time and he hissed, the tip already leaking. Tears that were building up in the corners of his eyes began slipping down his cheeks and he slipped into a state of pure bliss when his body began feeling numb besides the parts that were being heavily pleasured.

The only exception was his hips where Goku had begun holding him tightly whilst still pounding into him. But the man’s body began shaking in an odd way. And not from the harsh movements he was performing.

“Vegeta… I feel strange...” Goku grunted before throwing his head back and making a strangled noise.

“K...Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, concerned between breaths. But he was glued to the bed when Goku’s ki began spiking dramatically and energy began visualising around him. “What… the hell are… you doing-?” Goku wasn’t stopping and his thrusts only seemed to get more aggressive when suddenly his hair glowed and his eyes turned that familiar blue. 

Goku roared out a hitched moan as he went super Saiyan and poured all his energy into fucking the prince below him.

“ _ Holy shit-! Kakarot! _ ” Vegeta dug his fingers into the bedsheets and nearly tore them to shreds as the only feeling in his body was coming from his ass, everything else faded into the background. Even his prostate was losing feeling and every touch became phantom.

Was this what it felt like to get your brains fucked out? Vegeta wasn’t sure, he couldn’t even think straight anymore. 

He continued to cry out Goku’s name in desperation. 

“Fuck, Vegeta... you came a lot this time...”

He came? Vegeta couldn’t even feel it happening. His sense of touch 1seemed to be slowly returning, though, Goku’s hips slowed in pace and his cock felt like it grew in width before twitching and finally shooting his load in Vegeta.

This time it felt like the last, though and Goku slipped out of his super Saiyan state before collapsing onto Vegeta who held him up and pushed him to the side in time before the taller one could fall onto him.

The room fell silent besides the men’s heavy breathing.

“That was… good...” Goku wheezed, his voice muffled by the bed his face was smashed into.

Vegeta gave a single nod, “Yeah, good,”


End file.
